Sweet Nothing
by Lockhart-in-the-Closet
Summary: She was in love with Kakashi, and it was nothing but heartache. Inspired by Sweet Nothing by Calvin Harris. One Shot.


**A/N:** This is my first ever Kakasaku fanfiction, so be a little gentle. I adore this ship completely, and when the Ear Worm that is Sweet Nothing by Calvin Harris got stuck in my head, it spawned a bit of a plot bunny.

* * *

When they had started sleeping together, Sakura had known it was nothing emotional. At least at first. That didn't stop her from getting herself involved against her better judgment. Before she knew it, she looked forward to the days they would be holed up in his apartment - to the way he would look at her when they were alone. For a man who said he was incapable of loving her, Kakashi certainly showered her with affection and sweet words. In the back of her mind, Sakura knew that these actions meant nothing to the older Jonin. He could profess to care about how she felt, but she knew better. Love had no room in the Shinobi way of life. It had been one of the lessons she had received when training to become a Kunoichi.

She was in love with Kakashi, and it was nothing but heartache. For Sakura, these feelings of love were unrequited, and the knowledge that she had once more fallen for an unattainable man ate at her. Sakura had sworn _never again_ after Sasuke had made his intentions clear to them all. But she was back in the vicious cycle of it all with a man she could never have. Despite the fact that he had broken protocol to sleep with her, his duty came before emotions. It always had for Kakashi in all the years that she had known him.

So when she rolled out of bed in the middle of July heat, sweat sticking to her body in all kinds of places, she had to bite back a frustrated sob when Kakashi wrapped his arms around her midsection. His statement was clear –_ don't leave yet_.

At this point they had been meeting at his apartment for three months, and more and more she found herself frustrated at him and the heartbreak he wrought upon her without even trying. It was in the smile he would reserve just for her, the way he would rub her shoulders when frustrated exhaustion hit her from a long day at work, the way he'd mumble sweet words of comfort in her ears at night.

Wrenching herself from his grasp, Sakura stood and grabbed her clothes, then went into his bathroom and put her day old clothes on. She raked his comb through her hair (she swore he had it just for appearances), then left without a backwards glance. She could hear Kakashi shuffling in his room as she snapped the door closed behind her.

She took the leisurely route home, opting to walk instead of run across roof tops. She smiled and waved to various people she knew in the streets (Shikamaru and Ino, definitely holding hands) as she walked. When she was safely out of sight from the people she saw on a nearly daily basis she let her face crumple as frustrated tears welled and spilled down her cheeks. She let her self cry for a few minutes before she resumed her walk to her house, then really let her emotions out. She crumbled to the floor of her apartment and let the sobs rack her frame as she sobbed her frustration and heart break.

* * *

A few weeks passed with Sakura ending her affair with Kakashi. He didn't blink in surprise or ask her why - he hadn't even protested as she left his apartment. It had tore at Sakura that he hadn't tried to stop her at all, but she kept walking and didn't spare him a second glance. A few days after that, she went to the Hokage Tower and requested to be removed from Team Kakashi to work full time at the hospital. Though her Shishou had given her a disapproving look, Tsunade granted the request, and Sakura left without an explanation to the hospital, starting her next shift. It hadn't even been a full day when Naruto and Sai rooted her out and began asking questions. She was tight lipped and simply shook her head.  
"I don't want to talk about it Naruto. I'm needed here at the hospital." It had been a half truth – she was invaluable to the hospital staff, but she wasn't so vital that they couldn't run the hospital without her. It was why she was able to take the time off for her missions in the past.

The blonde haired man simply pouted and let it go when Sai had elbowed him, gesturing non-verbally for Naruto to drop it like Sakura asked.

When Team Kakashi was assigned their new medic it raised quite a few eyebrows. Everyone knew how well the team worked together before Sakura had left. With the knowledge that Sakura had left the team going public, she had more and more questions to answer. Every time, she simply gave a tight smile and said that she was needed at the hospital on a permanent basis. When Kakashi, Naruto, or Sai were asked the two younger men simply said they weren't sure, and Kakashi gave noncommittal shrugs of indifference. Before a month was through the village had moved on, and the shocking news of Sakura's departure from active duty became a thing of the past to be gossiped about behind closed doors.

During a lull in patients Sakura started dating again. She saw various men from the ranks of Jonin and ANBU, always smiles and laughs when they treated her to dinner or lunch. Anyone who knew her saw the fakeness in her smiles from a mile away. Every time Ino tried to confront her about it, Sakura simply smiled again and shook her head in the negative, still unwilling to talk about what had happened.

It became routine for Sakura to be all smiles and little answers. Eventually her friends dropped it, and she went about her daily life trying to move on from Kakashi and the memories she harbored. She convinced herself that the feelings she held for the silver haired man were waning every morning.

* * *

So when Sakura announced that she was engaged to a civilian she had known all her life, her friends all stared in shock. She had gone to someone safe, someone who wasn't a part of their circle. She had laughed and smiled and they had done their absolute best to pretend it hadn't rocked them to the core. Sakura had once professed to Ino that she would never be with a civilian if she could help it.

When Sakura left the bar that night with her fiancé she didn't even notice the lone grey eye staring after her from the roof top. Kakashi turned his back to her and rubbed his face with agitation. _This was what he wanted, right?_


End file.
